Se eu não te amasse tanto assim Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles se amavam loucamente e sempre que poderiam, visitavam o refugio deles, onde eles demonstravam o puro amor que sentiam um pelo outro


**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim.**

**Ivete Sangalo.**

Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intenso, eles tinham fugido novamente para a mansão Potter, não importava se eles estivessem quebrando inúmeras regras da escola, os dois não poderiam ficar longe um do outro, Harry derrepente pára de beijá-la e apenas a encara durante um tempo, ele poderia ver naqueles olhos cor de mel um imenso amor, maior do que qualquer sentimento que ele já tinha sentido na vida inteira, ele se inclina e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo Gina –os olhos dela pareciam brilhar mais ainda e logo os dois voltam a se beijar.

**Meu coração  
Sem direção  
Voando só por voar  
Sem saber onde chegar  
Sonhando em te encontrar  
E as estrelas  
Que hoje eu descobri  
No seu olhar  
As estrelas vão me guiar.**

Palavras não poderiam descrever o amor intenso que eles faziam, não era um amor apenas físico, era mais de uma união de corpos, era uma verdadeira fusão de magia e amor que acontecia naquele quarto, uma fina aura de magia envolvia o casal e iluminava o quarto totalmente, Harry poderia ver nos olhos dela, ela era dele e ele sempre seria dela, nada poderia mudar isso, nem mesmo o tempo.

-Você me deixa louco Virgínia Weasley –ela lhe dá um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Eu posso te deixar mais maluquinho Sr Potter –ele apenas sorri, nunca duvidaria daquela ruiva.

**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração.**

Gina encarava aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava com carinho, ela conhecia quase todos os olhares de Harry agora, ela já tinha visto aqueles olhos cheios de dor, de angustia, tristeza e muitos outros sentimentos, mas ela também poderia sentir o amor irradiar dele apenas com aquele olhar, ela sabia exatamente o que aquele olhar que ele a enviava agora significava, era um desejo intenso, não era apenas um desejo malicioso, era um desejo de algo mais profundo, de um verdadeiro amor.

-Estarei sempre aqui para você, amor –ele volta a beijá-la como nunca tinha feito antes, ele queria que ela sentisse todo o amor que ele tinha por ela.

**Hoje eu sei  
Eu te amei  
No vento de um temporal  
Mas fui mais  
Muito além  
Do tempo do vendaval  
Dos desejos de um beijo  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
E as estrelas dão um sinal.**

Eles estavam deitados encarando o teto que tinha sido encantado para parecer o céu de fora, as estrelas pareciam brilhar de uma forma especial para o casal que sorria um para o outro, nada poderia substituir o sentimento intenso que eles tinham um pelo o outro, Harry a abraça mais forte e ela se aconchega melhor nos braços dele, tudo parecia perfeito para eles, não tinha guerras, comensais ou lorde das trevas, aquele lugar era o refugio de amor deles e ninguém poderia maculá-lo.

-Será que a Mione já descobriu que aquela que esta dormindo e uma ilusão? –Gina fala com um sorriso, Harry encara ela e fala.

-Um feitiço de ilusão? –ele fica pensativo e começa a rir –Podemos ficar a noite inteira aqui então –ela sorri marotamente e fala.

-O senhor quer que eu fique aqui a noite inteira para que Sr Potter? –ao ver ele corar, ela apenas sorri e o beija –também adorei a idéia amor –e os dois voltam a se beijar e a esquecer do mundo.

**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos  
Dentro de mim  
E vivesse na escuridão  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
Talvez não visse flores  
Por onde eu vim  
Dentro do meu coração.**

-HARRY JAMES POTTER... TEMOS QUE VOLTAR PARA A ESCOLA –Uma Gina Weasley completamente apavorada acorda sobressaltada ao ver as horas, em poucos minutos as aulas começariam e eles ainda estavam sem roupas na cama da mansão Potter –Merlin... Se a minha mãe descobrir... Merlin... Eu vou ser expulsa... –derrepente ela pára de falar ao ver o sorriso de Harry –DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA RINDO? TEMOS QUE VOLTAR PARA A ESCOLA –ele calmamente se levanta e com um gesto de mão os dois estavam vestidos e ele sorri para ela.

-Eu amo quando você esta brava –e derrepente ele faz um vôo de fogo ao que ela se assusta no começo e fala.

-Vai ter volta Sr Potter –e some logo atrás, os dois aparecem em uma sala de aula vazia perto do salão principal, Harry a beija e os dois vão em direção dos amigos, Hermione mandava um olhar maligno para Gina, assim que a ruiva se senta ela fala.

-Você vai me contar tudo o que aprontou Srta Weasley –Gina a encara com um sorriso e fala.

-Como você anda pervertida Mionezinha... Eu pergunto o que você e o meu irmão fazem naquela casa da árvore? –a garota fica rubra e Gina e Harry começam a rir, assim que Rony pergunta o por que da namorada estar tão vermelha, eles começam a rir novamente, Harry encara Gina por um tempo e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Gina –os dois se beijam e ele apenas fica pensando em como aquela garota o fascinava, ela com certeza estava dentro do coração dele e de lá nunca sairia.

**Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga.. que eu finalmente consegui conversar no MSN...rsrsrs esta song marca a nossa volta a conversa no MSN meu anj.rsrs vai para ka radcliffe.. a dona do amor em 20 dias.. muito bom a fics.. espero que vc goste meu anjo.. te adoro demais.. te levo para sempre no coraçao**


End file.
